


Moment Couldn't Break

by Lierdumoa, permetaform (ladywinter)



Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, M/M, Non-Graphic gun violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lierdumoa/pseuds/Lierdumoa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinter/pseuds/permetaform
Summary: An overview of Kurdy’s character arc throughout season 1.





	Moment Couldn't Break

Password: Jer

Song: “Gotta Get Thru This (Acoustic Version)” by Daniel Bedingfield

Original Post Date: Aug. 21st, 2005 on LiveJournal


End file.
